Mark of Athena
by arielbella
Summary: So, this little fanfic is for the people  like me teehee! :  who just can't stand waiting another year for Mark of Athena! I hope you enjoy!
1. I see my boyfriend in a bedsheet

Mark of Athena

Annabeth

I was on the verge of freaking out as we were getting closer, and closer to Camp Jupiter.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper asked with a soothing voice. I shook my head furiously, thoughts racing through my brain "What if he forgot about me? Does he already have a girlfriend? Will he still like me?" So many questions! Piper smiled at me trying to comfort me. "Annabeth, you know he'll remember you, he _loves_ you _I_ can feel it!" She stated. This time I smiled if a child of Aphrodite knows someone loves you, that someone _loves_ you.

"Three minutes until landing!" Leo announced. I saw Thalia on a bench staring at the sky; pale as chalk, and with a terrified expression as I strolled over, but then I felt a thump on the bottom of the ship/plane. Well I guess there's no need to sooth her anymore! Thalia sprang up and stared at me then started laughing warily. Totally fake. Here it is. The first time in 8 months I finally see my Seaweed Brain! The doors opened and I saw my first glimpse of Camp Jupiter! The architecture was amazing! I guess these Romans are pretty okay. I scanned the crowd of people; there were adults, senior citizens and infants not including the campers, but no sign of Percy! Then the first time since like forever (Ugh! I have to stop hanging with those Aphrodite kids) I saw him in a… bed sheet? Percy caught me looking and smiled while showing of his bed sheet with stupid poses. I held in my laugh then stared straight at the leader who looked vaguely familiar. She held my gaze for a second her dark eyes locking with my stormy gray eyes, then she looked directly at Jason, who smiled nervously.

"Welcome Greeks I am Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter and this here is my second in command Percy Jackson." Reyna announced "Who is the leader for the Greeks?" Annabeth stepped forward professionally

"Me, daughter of Athena!" Annabeth replied scanning the crowd. Reyna just nodded and ushered everyone to go back to his or her training.

"Okay Greeks you must stay on your side of the camp unless any other orders are given, or there _will_ be an early war." Reyna said darkly glaring at everyone. She didn't seem too happy to invite some Greeks to her camp. After that brief announcement she left with Jason.. Everyone started talking and laughing again. I ran up to Percy and threw my arms around him. His skin smelt like the ocean, such a familiar smell; his sea colored eyes glinted in the sun.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain, you got me so worried." I gushed

"Me too Wise Girl!" He replied. I let go and glared at him. Percy cocked his head and gave me a puzzled look that clearly said _**what**__**'**__**d**__**I**__**do?**_

Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Again!" I muttered, "Got it."

Okay, okay, I wont" He laughed, " I promise!" I gave him another big hug and he kissed me on the forehead.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah! Blah, blah, blah I missed you too, is this sappy love fest over yet?" Clarrisse complained. Percy gave her an amused smile

"Yep, some people never change!" Percy joked, "Missed you too!"

"Percy!" Grover yelled cutting through the crowd of demigods "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while!" Percy smiled. And gave him a man hug while Grover was chewing on a tin can. Annabeth felt so happy, like this day would never end! Annabeth brought Percy to meet Piper and Leo.

"Hi! I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper said brightly her brown choppy hair flying madly in the wind and her eyes changing color like a kaleidoscope "And this is Leo our repair-"

"Commander-"

"Whatever!"

"I'm Leo!" He said happily "Son of Hephaestus!" Right after he said that a blur of red fiery hair came bolting towards us.

"Percy!" Rachael squealed, "I knew we'd find you!"

"Of course you did, you _are_ the oracle." I stated laughing at her

"HA!" Octavian yelled jumping out behind a tree, "I knew you had an oracle! I knew it! Come on _great_ _oracle_ tell us a _great_ prophecy!" Rachael's face turned bright red.

"At least I don't have to murder stuffed animals!" Rachael replied. Octavians face turned redder than her hair and he stormed away. Once he was out of hearing distance everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on Annabeth I want to show you my _new_ friends. We came over to a burly Chinese boy, with a black military haircut. He looked like he could beat up anything, but his baby face just ruined it. The other person next to him was a cocoa colored girl with luminous gold eyes. It was obvious that they were a couple. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang son of Ma-Ares" The Chinese boy muttered shyly.

"And I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto I mean… Hades" Hazel announced happily. Her happiness stopped when Leo came over obviously checking her out. Her eyes looked all glassy and she looked sort of pale.

"H-hi Sam-Leo" She stuttered

"Hey cutie" Leo said and winked "What's your name?"

"Hazel, Hazel Levesque." Hazel replied. Leo looked puzzled like that name meant something to him. Leo probably meant something to Hazel to. Percy broke the silence as he said

"Okay, I guess you know everyone, how about that tour I promised you! I bet you'll love it here!" We went around the place and I was fascinated by everything. Sometimes I would stand there staring at something for like 15 minutes, while Percy would play with a ball of water and try to entertain himself.

After the tour we went to the mess hall and sat with Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Reyna. Reyna stood up and everyone was quiet.

"Okay, everyone knows the Greeks are here with us today." She announced, "So how about we play a friendly game of war. Let's see how good these Greeks are!" There were a lot of "yeah's!" and "bring it on's!" in the crowd as Reyna smiled evilly. This should be fun.

"


	2. The Prophecy

Mark of Athena

Annabeth

"Okay you all know the rules!" Queen Hylla announced "No maiming, or killing… too much!" She gave everyone an evil smile, which sent shivers down my spine. I took a quick glimpse of Percy. Somehow he looked more mature, He certainly looked taller. He was more alert than usual, and his eyes looked more focused and serious. What did these Romans do to him? I wandered around my Queen Hyllas whistle rudely interrupted me.

"Come on, Wise Girl get going!" Percy teased. I felt my face get hot after he used my Old Nickname. "My memories must've got messed up I guess you aren't as good as I remember." My eyebrows went up and I ran ahead of him.

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain!" I called out. I cut through a line of Romans without really hurting them… A lot. Percy and I snuck into the woods, and went from there.

"Stop" I commanded, "I hear something." We froze like one of Medusa's victims and looked around. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my guard down for only one second.

"Annabeth watch out!" Percy yelled. Thank Gods for Percy or I would've been Annabeth barbeque. I ducked down and rolled to the side. Out of a Juniper bush stood Jason smiling just like his sister would. He lunged for Percy and attacked. Their fight looked like a whirlpool filled with lightning. Since I've fought with Percy a billion and three times I knew what he'd want me to do. I slipped on my Yankees hat and sprinted through the woods. The only sign that could give me away was the footprints I left on the ground. I was so close to the flag I could almost taste the victory. Now that would teach those Romans to learn some respect for us.

"Hello Annabeth." A voice growled. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. Once again nothing, Those Romans are pretty stealthy I could give them that. I looked around once more and saw her. Reyna. She was leaning on a dead oak tree looking at me with an incredibly annoying smug face. It made me want to punch her.

"I know you're there, I can see your footprints." She yawned clearly pretty bored. "Come, why don't you lose that invisibility, and we can fight one-on-one?" Now that irritated me. I ripped off my Yankees hat and glared at her. My gray eyes as stormy as ever.

"Fine. But you'll regret ever meeting me." I snarled. I swear I saw her smile a bit, but it left as quickly as it came "Bring it!" She charged at me with no fear. I quickly dodged it and jabbed her in the back. She looked like she didn't feel a thing. Reyna swung at me, and I hit the floor trying not to get my head cut off. I had to admit she is pretty darn good with a knife. I dropped kicked her, and she grabbed my ankle. I twisted around and kicked her in the face.

"You're pretty good." She muttered

"Not so bad yourself." I replied. She ducked my punch and grabbed my arm swinging me to the ground.

"You know what Greek? I'll let you go. Remember it's not because of the good of my heart. It's because I know it's the only way the Romans will accept you." She grunted. I shook my head in disbelief; I guess Reyna does have a heart. She glared at me her dark eyes locked with mine. "Go, before I change my mind, graceus!" Reyna barked. I slapped my hat back on my head and dashed toward the flag. No one noticed their flag flying in the air leaving. I'm just kidding! Everyone did! As soon as I grabbed the flag and started running the chaos started. Someone was yelling orders in Latin. All I really caught was "Get it!" and "Flying flag!" until a huge wave washed over me

"Percy" I assumed. I felt like I was flying… in water. I washed up on the other side, the flag gripped firmly in my right hand. All the Greeks cheered and hooted.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Everyone chanted in union. I saw Percy off to the side near a tree smiling. I smiled back and waved the flag in the air triumphantly. He laughed, and chanted with the rest of the Greeks. We met the Romans who looked pretty beat up and furious. I could see Octavian was _very _mad his face red, it was like I could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Okay guys, settle down!" Reyna ordered. Everyone was dead quiet even Octavian. "As you all know the Greeks have won this battle." All of the Romans groaned and growled. "But we do owe them some respect, since we have seen them in battle. They are worthy enough to be our allies!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! We can't trust these _Greeks" _Octavian declared, "they cannot trusted" many of the Romans cheered in agreement. Rachael burst through the crowd of Greeks and stood in front of Octavian.

"You have to stop calling us traitors, or we have already lost!" Rachael wailed, "Trust us!"

"Why should we?" Octavian replied stubbornly

"I just told you! You probably have to much fluff in your ears from all the stuffed animals you murder!" Rachael pointed out. Snickers came from everywhere. Roman and Greek. Octavian looked so red; he could've been mistaken for a tomato. Rachael suddenly Talked differently green smoke whirled around her body, her eyes greener than usual.

"_The Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome. The dead one knows the doors of Death, The fight of hero's, Earths cruel test. Earth will cause the camps to crawl, find the way she'll rise or fall." _Rachael collapsed on the floor as everyone gasped in horror

"Scary lady speaks the book! Ella likes books. Books, books, books!" Ella said happily.


	3. Hazel meet Leo

Mark of Athena

Hazel

I gave a little shriek when Rachael told the prophecy. It had the first line of the prophecy Ella told us. But the thing that scared me the most was "_The dead one knows the Doors of Death" _I was pretty sure that meant me, I was technically dead, I guess. It didn't help that Sammy/Leo kept looking at me.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Percy asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice. During the war games he was on the Greek side so I really didn't get to talk to him.

"Y-yeah it's just Leo and the prophecy." I muttered

"Yeah I noticed that too, he looked very much like the picture you drew." Percy replied, "I wonder what's with that" After our little chat, the rest of the seven joined, including Reyna.

"Guys did you hear that prophecy? She was all like green smokiness, and we were all like OH MY GODS!" Leo babbled stupidly

"Shut up Leo or I'll make you, seriously." Piper scolded him with a dark expression. He was immediately quiet. I stiffened at the sound of his voice it sounded exactly like Sammy's voice. I started to get dizzy, everyone's voices blended into each other. Oh no! No, Ella said no more flashbacks!

"_Oh this is no flashback," said a voice "It's just a mere visit from Gaea!_

"_No!" I screamed desperately, hoping someone would come to my aid._

"_Follow my orders and I will spare you and your friends lives!" She laughed cruelly _

"_No! Never! YOU'RE LYING!" I shrieked! _My eyelids fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Sammy, I mean Leo sitting in a corner staring at me.

"Whoa!" He joked, "I'm not doing anything!" He had his hands up in surrender and a slight smile on his lips. I glared at him; my expression clearly said _Shut up, or I will kill you!_ He just laughed. His laugh sent my brain back to the memories of Sammy. I shook my head irritably.

"H-hi Leo." I stammered. "Uh you remind me of someone… someone I knew a _long_ time ago." He just smiled like he didn't really know what I was saying.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?" Leo asked. I glared at him once again, my dark eyes screaming _SHUT UP! _"Okay, okay just asking!" He laughed his eyes filled with mirth.

"Okay you may think this is weird, but may I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Uh sure?" He replied

"A-are you Sammy Valdez?" All the mirth in Leo's eye melted away. He bit his lip and started mumbling about Texas and the 1940's. But quickly got over it and forced himself to look at me.

"What? No, no, I mean who's that I- I'm not him!" He blurted out, and then covered his mouth. "I think this talk is over." And without a word he left the room, leaving me to wander around in my thoughts. Who is he? Is Leo really Sammy? Why is he here? Without a word I slumped back into the covers hoping for a good nights sleep. I was really wrong.

I dreamt about Leo and I horseback riding and him giving me the birthday cupcake; it melted into something more terrible.

"_Do it!" A voice shrieked, "Kill them!" _

"_NO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" another voice screamed back_

"_Oh can't I? The first voice laughed._

"_NOOOOOO!" I yelled._ I woke up and jumped off the bed.

"You okay?" Frank asked, eyes full of concern. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a nightmare nothing out of the ordinary." I responded. He just smiled.

"Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast!" He said. We dashed to the mess hall and saw everyone there. Everyone looked scared and nervous, especially Leo. He smiled warily and went back to staring at his eggs.

"We need to talk about the quest guys!" Reyna announced to the table "You can' t just go blind. Okay, we already know you're going to Rome and then Greece, right?" Everyone nodded tiredly. I glanced at everyone; I don't think they had a nice sleep either. Percy, and Jason looked the most tired. They had huge bags under their eyes, they were very pale, and their eyes were all glassy. Percy caught me looking and managed a small smile.

"Okay?" Reyna asked.

"Wait what" I questioned. I didn't hear a thing she said. After she repeated it, It still didn't help I just kept getting lost my own my mind. I just nodded pretending like I actually understood. (Which I certainly did not) I was so tired. I could barley keep my eyes open!

"Hazel, are you all right?" Annabeth asked

"Never been better!" I moaned. Gaea's mocking voice kept swirling in my brain, the screams, the pain, I could still feel everything! After Reyna's speech I went to Pluto's temple, I usually feel better there.

Once I got there I felt more terrible! I remembered Nico was gone. How could I forget, I'm such a bad sis- half sister! I'm a failiure, I don't even know why Percy wanted me to come, I understand about Frank, but why me, I'm completely useless. I laid down on the floor as little jewels popped up as I stared blankly into the sky.


	4. Starting the Quest

Mark of Athena

Leo

"Leo, you okay?" Piper asked, eyes full of concern. I nodded half-heartedly and sighed. Why does Hazel look so familiar? Why do I care? What's happening to me? Piper smiled warmly and plopped on my bed. "There's something wrong, I can feel it." I looked away embarrassed. I will never talk to an Aphrodite girl about my _feelings_. I mean Pipers cool and all but her moms _Aphrodite_, what am I supposed to do?

"Leo, do you know where- Oh, hey Piper!" Jason interrupted. Thank Gods, now I don't have to talk about my _feelings_!

"I'm on it!" I said a little too quickly, and stormed out the room. I had no idea where I was going. I passed Annabeths room, the control room, and the pilot's room, (a.k.a. Leo's Lounge!) and stopped at the end of the ship, ignoring everyone's greetings. I stared at Camp Jupiter thinking about Hazel. Her dark eyes, her curly long hair- no! I don't even know her. What am I thinking- horses, cupcakes, 1900's! How do I know this? I flicked fire through my hands back and fourth, then fourth and back not knowing what I was really doing until I accidentally set the bench on fire. I quickly put it out and set out for breakfast.

"Hey Leo!" Annabeth called out, holding Percy tightly against her side, like making sure he wasn't going to dare look at any other girl besides her. Annabeths hair was in the usual ponytail, and the usual Camp Half-Blood shirt was on.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy" I replied dryly looking at the floor. Percy smiled warmly and nodded. They walked together to the Mess Hall in silence, Annabeth distracted by all the architecture, Percy trying very hard to do the same. It was the first time I noticed the SPQR tattoo Jason has on his arm, except Jason has an eagle and 12 lines, while Percy has a trident and 1 line. Interesting. My ADHD got the best of me and I blurted out.

"Hey Percy, what's up with you're tattoo."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that two." Annabeth added. Percy flashed his intimidating tattoo, which gave me the chills, and made me want to run all the way back to New York.

"Oh this?" Percy asked "Oh it just means I've done one year of duty or something like that." Annabeth laughed and looked at Percy with an amused smile, which led to a confused look on Percy's face. Getting the hint she tried to explain to him that he _should_ know what it means. Her speech went on for about ten minutes until she finally finished.

"And that's why you _should_ know!" Annabeth ended. Percy just nodded, obviously not knowing what she just said. Reyna came over. (The really hot but scary leader person) and just nodded at Percy. He looked like he completely understood what she meant.

"I gotta go." He said to Annabeth, " I got praetor stuff to do, see you at the Mess Hall."

"Yeah, see you." She replied disappointedly clutching her fists tightly, like she wanted to punch something… or someone. Percy sprinted after Reyna, and left Annabeth and I alone in awkward silence.

"Sooo…" I started.

"Don't even talk to me." She cut me off. I raised my hands in surrender and had a slight smirk on my lips,

"Whaaateveer you say master!" I replied mockingly. She answered with a glare and stomped away. I walked on until I spotted Piper. She saw me, and her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree, but just not with colorful lights and things. Piper motioned for me to come over. I obeyed and skipped to Piper remembering my old self for a second.

"Someone's happy!" She greeted me. I just nodded trying to hide my confusion, or she'll want to talk about _feelings_again.

"Shall we frolic to the Mess Hall?" I asked holding my arm out.

"We shall!" She answered. Once we finally reached the Mess Hall; we sat next to Annabbeth, Hazel and Frank. Percy, Jason and Reyna were still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Percy?" Piper asked. Annabeth's face twisted into pure anger and jealousy.

"I. Don't. Know." She growled sounding very much like a child of Ares. Then her face softened a bit after a minute of scary silence "Sorry" She sighed, "I'm just- just worried that… never mind." Then she went back to her cranky self and glared at her corn. I let a small smile escape just for one millisecond, but that was enough for her. Annabeth growled and stabbed her bread, probably pretending it was me, and turned away. Once Percy returned all the tenseness around washed away.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy joked behind her. Annabeth jumped and smiled at Percy.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. Annabeth was so much nicer when Percy is around! When she doesn't look like she wants to stab someone with her knife she actually looks really pretty.

"Hey Percy!" Hazel chirped looking away from her eggs, "What took you so long. You missed like half of breakfast!" Frank nodded in agreement. Just after he did that Reyna, and Jason came over.

"Hey Reyna!" I said hopefully, while a fire blazed across my hand "You look hotter then ever." Hazel, and Frank both jumped at my little fire and cowered away, while Jason cringed at my words. And Piper cringed at Jason cringing. Reyna just scowled and sat down looking important.

"As you can see, we must get this quest going soon." She announced nodding at everyone." We all know who's going right? Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, and…" She scowled again "Leo" I smiled proudly and gave my best superman pose.

"You're going to Rome then Greece, find Nico in the process, and find the Doors Of Death then save the world." We all nodded in agreement, some more slowly than others (Hazel) Reyna made it sound so easy, but it so isn't!

"Okay we will pack some supplies to go, then leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn." Annabeth continued, we all nodded in agreement once again and headed out.


	5. The Argo II

Mark of Athena

Percy

"Amborosia?"

"Check."

"Nectar?"

"Check."

"Daedalus' laptop?"

"Check."

"Poseidon's trident?"

"Che- Poseidon's trident?" Annabeth spluttered, "We don't have it! Percy where's the trident!" She pulled out everything from her orange bag, and threw a bunch of papers in the air out of frustration. I burst out laughing clutching my gut trying not to fall on the floor. Annabeth glared at me, but I swore I saw a slight twitch on her lips "It's not funny! We need to be ready for the quest!"

"I know you told me!" I smiled "Have some fun!"

She snatched the list out of my hands and studied it from top to bottom. Annabeth has been acting weird lately. It's like she's trying to prove something. The last time she was like this it was because of Rachael… But, when it was with Rachael it was because she was jealous. Who could Annabeth be jealous of? I mean, the only other girls I've really been with have been Rachael, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. Piper and Hazel are out of the picture, they're both taken. Rachael can't have a boyfriend, because she's and Oracle, and stuff. So that only leaves Reyna.

It's not like I do anything with her, all we do is plan things and keep the Camp Jupiter in order. Nothing Annabeth should worry about. She must know that she's the only girl I like, with her lemon smelling blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes. So that's probably not the case. Conclusion: she's probably trying to be better than Camp Jupiter. That's probably the most realistic. Right?

"Okay Seaweed brain I've got everything in order, all without your help." Annabeth teased waving the orange backpack in my face.

"You forgot Poseidon's Trident." I retorted. Annabeth threw her hands up and pretended to scream

"You're impossible!" she mumbled with her hands to her face, I replied with a stupid smile

"Funny, my mom tells me that every day!" She smirked and said

"Cute."

After packing, we all met up at the mess hall. Grover was there chewing on a can, and kept playing with his Camp Half Blood shirt.

"Hey, man you better come back alive." He said nervously twitching his hoof.

"You know I will." I replied as I gave him a hug only a best friend and a person who shares an empathy link could give. I stepped back ad turned toward Reyna. Everyone stared at her in silence as she told us for the eleventy-fourth time what to do

"Okay everyone remember their positions?" She asked one more time. We all nodded in union, as she surveyed the gang or "The people of the prophecy" which Rachael nicknamed us. After another set of "farewells" and "goodbyes" we finally entered The Argo II.

It was pretty descent, I guess. Who am I kidding? It was the most awesome boat ever! There was everything, an arcade, a bowling alley, a movie theatre, everything. Well, maybe not really all those stuff, but you get my point.

Leo squeezed his way to the front of "The people of the prophecy" and smiled, basking in the glory.

"You like?" He asked pretending to stroke an invisible beard. "_I_ made it, it's pretty cool right. Oh, and I have also been pointed as Supreme Commander of The Argo II. You may call me that if you wish." Piper smiled smugly and pulled back a strand of choppy brown hair

"Repair boy!" She faked coughed. Leo stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say princess." He shot back jokingly. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the little show. After the great show they put on for us, it was time for lift-off. I liked boats and all, but I've never been in a _flying _boat before. Will it be like a regular boat, or like regular flying? Will it respond to my commands, or will Zues or Jupiter, whatever, blast me out of the sky?

I turned around to see the group disperse and only Jason was alone. He looked out the window with an expression of longing. His electric blue eyes, much like his sister's, Thalia, took a last glimpse of his "Home" I wonder what it would be like to be in his place, If I finally reached Camp Half Blood, then got yanked away again. Probably not fun. I felt a pang of pity, and felt like I should talk to him or something

My thoughts got rudely interrupted by the sound of Leo's booming voice blaring around The Argo II.

"Heellloo my fellow demigod buddies!" He announced through the loud speaker "Welcome to the second voyage of the Argo II. We are delighted to have you aboard!" There was a muffled noise and loud thump.

"Leo, look what you did!" Piper scolded "You better pick that up I am not cleaning up you're messes, got it?" Leo sighed sharply and a scratchy sound ran through the loud speaker as he placed the microphone back on the handle.

"Sorry for that _rude_ interruption by my assistant-"he tried to say until Piper cut him off.

"Okay, now I'm an assistant, huh?" She asked.

"Yes." Leo replied. There was a moment of silence and Leo's voice came back on. "Fine, sorry for that _other_ rude interruption from my NOT assistant. Let's continue, okay, as your Supreme Commander of The Argo II I must advise you to not stick your hands and feet out of the vehicle at all times. If we are to somehow be blown out of the sky by Zeus, because of definitely not Percy because he's really not supposed to be flying than you must panic and freak out!" Another scratchy sound came out of the speakers as Piper grabbed the microphone out of Leo's hands.

"No do not do that you will find the instructions in your cabins. What Leo really had to tell you is we will lift- off in an hour or so thank you." Piper butted in taking over the microphone.

Okay a few minutes before lift-off. After that I could really explore. Besides, The Argo II felt like a regular boat, but in the air. I could still feel the movements; I could still know where we are, it felt so natural. But it also felt wrong, like the first time I entered Camp Jupiter. It felt wrong but also right. But at least I know we probably won't get blasted into bits. Zeus wants us to finish the prophecy, and I don't think he'd kill his own son, right?


	6. The Sky is Falling, or Maybe It's Us

Piper

We're in the air already, and I've been spending HOURS debating on if I should talk to Jason or not. I literally haven't spoken to him like what it seems to be FOREVER! I mean I know I shouldn't think about it while we're on a quest but I just cannot stop! Like Jason and Reyna, and our MISTical (get it) relationship! I just don't- No I am the daughter of Aphrodite! I am not afraid of anything; I will go to Jason and talk to him, no excuses, none. I jumped off of my bed, took one last glance of my cabin then quickly stormed out the door. I didn't know where Jason was so I decided to start at the rear of the hip, since that's where he usually is, and the place I try my best to avoid.

I passed Annabeth in the hall as she tried to talk to me, but I kept on walking with my head held high. I passed the cafeteria where the smells of food threatened to delay my task, but I still went on. Basically I ignored everything that tried to steer me away from my focus. But as soon as I came to my destination, something happened that I could not ignore. A mass of huge gold and blue griffins attacked The Argo II.

"We're under attack!" Leo yelled into the speakers. No duh. I swiftly pulled out my Katoptris and lunged to the nearest griffin. The griffin screeched and attempted to puncture me with its deadly talons. I managed to roll out of the way, only to stand face to face with Jason Grace. His electric blue eyes stared into mine for one glorious second, and then it was back to fighting mode. I flipped, spun, attacked but they kept coming. There was no stopping them. The rear of the ship was a battle field, a battle field filled with gold and blue feathers. After a while I was starting to tire, but the griffins didn't seem to care, they were on us like white on rice! I tried my best to keep fighting but I was getting slower with fatigue. Finally, when there was not that many griffins flying around, I realized my chance to catch my breath, I managed to relax a bit, and closed my eyes for only one second, only to realize my huge mistake. I griffin quickly pounced on me from above and pinned me to the ground.

His red eyes stared right into mine. It was filled with fury and hate. His golden beak touched the tip of my nose and I could smell its rank breath. He breathed heavily and a blob of saliva splashed my chin. I squirmed, and slashed, but he was five times my size! My kaleidoscope eyes looked right and left just in time to find Jason running right to me. His blonde hair whipped into the air, and his eagle tattoo shown menacingly. He locked eyes with me right before he killed the griffin.

"You okay?" He asked smiling a bit. He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as he helped me up "Thanks." We stood there awkwardly, both not really knowing what to say next. Most of the griffins were gone, oh, now they're all gone, Leo just killed the last one, and so we just stared and stood.

"So-"He started right before everything became weightless. One second we were flying and the next second the sky was falling… well actually we were. I instinctively grabbed the ships side and held on. Everything was a blur, colors mixed together, objects flew, and I heard someone screaming. Or, maybe that was me. But the only thing I was aware of was Jason grabbing me and smacking into the ocean blue. I opened my eyes only to see blue, all blue. Up was blue, down was blue, EVERYTHING was blue. I kicked my legs with all the force I had in me and finally got to the surface. The Argo II was almost alright… ish. Everyone seemed alive. I saw six bobbing heads so that was a good sign, right? Anyway, I shook my head, so it would stop my vision would stop blurring, and began to swim toward everyone.

"Where are we?" Frank gasped as he splashed water everywhere.

"I'm pretty sure we are in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Percy confirmed.

"Great, now we just swim the whole way to Rome, right?" Leo groaned.

"But how'd The Argo II fall out of the sky anyway?" Hazel asked as she blinked salt water out of her eyes. Everyone exploded into a talking fest and the peaceful sea became a rambling ocean. Left and right people asked questions which no one had the answers to, someone complained about transportation, and basically it was chaos.

"Be quiet!" Percy and Jason demanded in unison. They both glanced at each other, and I swore I saw a bit of anger in Jason's blue eyes.

"Everyone relax, The Argo II is fine, sure it's got bumps and bruises, but we can patch it right up!" Percy said trying to lighten the mood. I nodded for confirmation, and took a deep breath. Percy started to say something but, Jason beat him to it.

"Everyone go back to the ship and pick up all the pieces that broke off, Percy can hold it together, right Percy?" Jason commanded a little too loudly, he eyed Percy as if challenging him to see if he could hold the ship together.

"Of course." Percy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he pursed his lips and followed Jason's orders. Apparently their relationships not starting off with a happy beginning, like mine isn't even starting at all with Jason. I sighed and followed everyone else to gather the broken off pieces.


End file.
